Dangerous Darkness
by RikaMalfoy
Summary: Severus Snape's Daughter comes to him, unwillingly he takes the girl in keeping in down in the basement with Wormtial. Where she finds a life that she believes to give her the love/attention she needs and wanted. Until Draco Malfoy shows her, differently.


**Severus Snape's Daughter**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his old Victorian styled arm chairs reading one of his many leather bounded books in the dim light of his living room, the scuffling sound of Wormtail's feet from within the basement were oblivious to him he was much too caught up in the book he was busy reading. Little to his knowledge that in a matter of minutes his entire life would be spun for a loop, jolting to halt, all because two women were about to knock on his wooden door, a door that sat in line with all the rest of the houses down Spinners' End.

**Knock Knock**

Severus merely ignored the original sound of someone at his door, its seemed unlikely and even if there really was someone there it probably wasn't all that important. He nestled back into his chair, sighing peacefully, a slight rustle of paper sounded as he flipped the next page and began a new chapter.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Severus grunted in annoyance at the person behind his front door, pushing the sound away he focused on his novel.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

Snapping his book shut in frustration he stood, fixing his robes so that they hung perfectly, flowing down to the ground in a completely straight line. Severus began to make his way to the door so that he could tell who ever was there to bugger off. His hand rested on the door knob as he whipped open the door and there in front of him stood two women they were nearly one in the same only one was an older version of the other, they were clearly mother and daughter. As he looked at the older woman in front of him, there in the back of his mind twinged a old memory long forgotten back to the fore his mind.

** Flash Back**

_Running his fingers along her ivory flesh, as he took in the her rosemary scent from working in the garden, he placed her frail body upon the bed looking into her deep blue eyes loving every moment they had together. The couple aroused by one another were lost in their surroundings by the feelings the pulsated through their privates, everything was perfect until the young brunette woman whispered gently into his ear 'I love you'. _

** End Flashback**

These words snapped him back to reality as if he had just hit a brick wall going 100 mph, not only did they snap him back to reality than they had the same effect on him to this day. Looking at her now with this memory now fresh in his mind, Severus took another slow look at the girl standing beside his old lover, not truly taking the time to really look at the girl.

Still bitter and solemn he cast the woman a dirty glance, as he begin to speak "What is it that you want?" He asked the question bluntly skipping any and all casual greetings.

The woman's face to twisted into a look of hatred, not wanting to be here but there was no other options left for her to do with her... their daughter. "Take the girl, I have to leave and to take her would more work than she'd be worth." the woman who once looked so gentle and kind, didn't have a caring line left in her face, her words came out harsh and uncaring.

"And what do you suppose that I do with the girl?" he questioned back, neither one of them evening acknowledging that their daughter was there to.

This reality the girl was use to. None of these harsh words cut through her like they should have she had numbed herself out of the world. She was no more then a lifeless body here to wander the earth until some kind soul decide to remove her from it her allowing her to go to a better place. As she stood here watching the two fight over what they were suppose to do with her, she never would have thought that she was standing in front of her new beginning. A new beginning that was months away but it was coming for her.

"Fine I will take the girl," Severus finally agreed, not happy about it in the least she could stay down with Wormtail, he scoffed as he allowed the girl into his house, slamming the door closed on the older woman.

He looked carelessly at the girl and called Wormtail upstairs.

Wormtail climbed slowly up the stairs, expecting that the Dark Lord was here once more and he some how had manged to do something wrong and it was time for his punishment. However Wormtail was greatly mistaken as he entered the living room, his eyes fell upon what he saw as beautiful young girl. Wormtail took in the young girl body, a body that made her look older than she really was, her small frame silhouetted by a tight fitting black dress, that clung to her breast the same way that Wormtail stood their imaging that his hands could. Black pumps accented her slender legs, that he followed up to where stood picturing what her tight young pussy would have looked like, what his fingers would feel like as he ran them along her pink slip making her arch her back into him. Wormtail's fantasies made him become hard and he could hardly wait to be relieved of Snape's orders so he could return to the basements where he could think of the girl in private and masturbate to the vivid images that swirled through his mind.

"This is..." Severus began to speak as he was about to introduce his daughter, however he did not know of her name, looking towards the girl he spoke again, "What is your name?" he voice didn't come any kinder from when he spoke to her mother early.

"Rika," Rika had opened her mouth to say something else but her father had cut her off again and turned back to Wormtail, "she will being staying with us, keep her in the basement with you," with one last turn to his daughter he said, "and don't ever come up without permission." With that said he waved his hand for them to leave him in peace once more.

Wormtail looked longingly at the girl, could this really be true was this girl staying in the basement with him, as he began to think of all the things that he could with her he closed the basement door behind. The light sound of a chair creaking and the crack of a book binding been bent opened, they made their way downstairs.

Wormtail showed her to the cot where she would now sleep, Rika bent over placing her few belongings down, Wormtail rubbed his hard erection through his pants as he watched the girl bent over.

Groaning to himself he spoke to girl as she stood up again, "How old are you," asked Wormtail.

"I just turned thirteen last week," Rika spoke quietly, something that Wormtail would have to get her out of.

'Hmm' thought Wormtail to himself. Thinking of the girls age and how it would be wrong to do anything with her, especially seeing that Wormtail himself was in his mid-forties, but that thought didn't last long and he pushed it away quickly and made his way over to the small girl he was determined to make her his in every way possible. Wormtail busied himself getting the girl a glass of water, slipping something into the glass quickly before giving it to Rika which she drank down greedily.

Wormtail grabbed Rika by her shoulders spinning her quickly around pushing his hard erection into her round ass, Rika gasped out in surprise at this sudden contact but she did not pull away. She knew nothing wrong with what was being done, she was uneducated and curious. Wormtail breathed into her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stayed up. Rika didn't move she merely waited allowing Wormtail to do whatever it is that he wanted with her, curious by this sudden human contact by this attention as if he cared. Wormtail kissed her neck as he brought his hands up from her thighs purposely catching his finger underneath her panty line, making her gasp out in shock, he quickly continued his way up till his hands stopped on her breasts. As Wormtail rubbed her breast, rubbing them harder and rougher as he went, never missing a beat kissing her neck, all at the same time he rubbed his penis against her ass.

Rika didn't understand the feeling that was stirring between her legs, however she knew whatever it was she did like it and didn't want it to leave too soon. She let out a moan as she pushed back against Wormtail, as he pulled her panties away from her now wet pink slip grabbing her hand he slid them down and showed her how to rub herself, Rika moaned loudly at her own touch. She stood their rubbing faster and harder as the feeling between her legs increased, suddenly Wormtail grabbed her hand away as she groaned protesting, still wanting to touch herself, he removed her dress, pushing her down on to her knees. Wormtail then removed all remains of his own clothes freeing the penis that was caged, as he showed Rika what he wanted her to do. Rika quickly picked up on all the cues that Wormtail showed her. It wasn't long till Wormtail picked her up and through he roughly on her stomach pushing himself deep inside he girls tight virgin pussy and began thrusting hastily. Rika remembering the feeling that she got when she touched herself began to do so again, as Wormtail fingered her ass, while still bucking inside her. Rika loved what was being done to her and the feeling increased as it quickly rippled through her stomach, she began cumming Wormtail did along with her and tossed her off to the side like she was nothing, he was done with her for now.

Rika lay there already missing the feeling that made her for once in her life feel alive, followed after Wormtail do help her feel it again. Wormtail, though he to loved the feeling had things he needed to finish for the Dark Lord so he merely conjured the girl up a variety of magazines letting her know that all she had to do was place her finger upon it and it would appear for her. Rika sat looking through the stack of books Wormtail had given her. As she looked, Rika payed close attention to the women and how they were dressed, and acted she to wanted to look and be like them.

'_Look at all of the attention they're getting'_ Rika thought to herself, '_if I looked and acted like them I to could be loved like them'. _ These thoughts that travelled through her mind were sad but she believed them, she spent the next four months looking through magazines that Wormtail gathered for her, collecting sex toys by the dozens testing each one the moment it showed, she tested hundreds of new positions and tricks on Wormtail till she was perfect at them all. Rika collected mounds of 'sexy' clothing and shoes, along with accessories and make-up. Rika quickly transformed herself into a sex goddess.

Rika's life was nothing near what an 13 year old should have been, but it was the only life that she knew. Rika loved the kind of attention that looking this way got her from Wormtail, she strives to be what the magazines called perfect and she was no less than that. Wormtail was busy working on something for the Dark Lord, who would be coming to visit him shortly, Rika was told to stay in a separate room in the basement than were they would be, Rika listened and stayed their until that familiar feeling began to stir again, a slight edge of loneliness was creeping back . Rika tried her best to listen she went and undress playing with herself and trying her three new toys that just came in, nothing was working though she had a orgasm it was nothing like she wanted. Before Rika completely gave Rika walked over to where she kept all of her toys, grabbing out a butt plug, dildo, whip and vibrator.

Rika leaned her naked body against a wall forcing the butt plug into, with lubricating or nothing she let of a stiffed holler before continuing her own brutal masturbation, Rika let her self drop onto the bed making sure she landed roughly on her tight rounded ass, pushing the butt plug in harder making her moan. Rika flicked her wand as she climbed up on to her hands and knees pushing her ass out into the air. The dildo floated over to her and began to push itself in and out of her dripping wet Pussy that was so badly aching for more. Rika rocked back pushing body against the magically enchanted dildo, the vibrating and whip that she had out to became enchanted and began on her body, the whip fall upon her ass she pushed herself into the dildo, whist the vibrator placed itself right on top of her clit and began pulsating on high. Rika's moans echoed around the room as she was pushed to the brink, the tension in her stomach building. Right before thought she could take anymore a thought struck her mind flicking her wand once more another dildo flew from the drawer as the butt plug pulled out, the second dildo began pounding her as just as hard and the first was busy pounding her pussy. Rika could control herself anymore her moans turned into screams, as she had forgotten all about what Wormtail had told about being quiet. Rika let out a high pitched holler, as she cum and squirted her body jerking all the while.

As pleasing as that was Rika though how much better that would have been if it was a real man instead, she need a real man to control her or that's what she thought she needed, two hours passed by before she gave up trying again as she forced herself into more orgasms and stormed out of her room, walking in on Wormtail and the Dark Lord talking. The Dark Lord's head snapped up taking in the vision on this young exposing herself completely to them, the wetness between her thighs visibly dripping down her legs. Looking at the new man, she wonder if everything she had learned over time would work on him as well. She walked over ignoring Wormtail and began rubbing her body against him letting one hand linger against his penis rubbing the already hard erection. She whispered into his ear how she need to be punished for she didn't listen and stay in her room like she was told. The Dark Lord smirked at the girl who so willing gave herself over to him. He looked over at Wormtail and let him know that the meeting was over, as he picked the girl up flinging her over his shoulder, there on his thigh was an all to notable wetness where Rika had been rubbing herself against him. Walking into the girl's room he merely waved his wand and all her belongings disappeared and with that so did the Dark Lord and Rika.

Wormtail angered by the loss of his toy, went to Severus the only other person who might of cared and let him know that the Dark Lord took his daughter. Severus grew angry as Wormtail spoke, not because the Dark Lord had his daughter. Severus let out a single curse, Wormtail went flying back into the basement as the doors locked behind him, it wasn't that Severus cared for his daughter, merely the fact that when the time came Wormtail would be the one to get all the praise and Snape would left to be punished in some way for his lack of telling the Dark Lord about her.

The Dark Lord took pride in his new possession that he had claimed from Wormtail, however he did seem rather surprised that Wormtail of all people would be the would to have such a fine woman. He did not let this matter bother him for to long, he merely went and focused all of his attention on to the girl that was busily rubbing herself against him. The Dark Lord pleasured the girl in every way that he saw fit for many coming years, she received the dark mark, from him after only being there for five months. This was Rika's reality Voldemort allowed all other of his Death Eaters to use her at their will as well, she became a Slave to all Dark men that followed Voldemort.

Rika knew no other life than this, one day she would and the reality of everything these men had turned her into would hit her. It would all be because of one blonde haired boy that helped her see the light.

* * *

A/N; First of all, I just want to thank everyone for reading this story. Secondly, the next Chapter is going to start when she turns fourteen, as nothing much changes and or happens through her life from here to than.


End file.
